htffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Delivery
Last Delivery is the first chapter to the HTF and Fallout: New Vegas crossover fanfiction titled "Tree Vegas" Last Delivery War. War never changes. When nuclear flames razed the Earth, those who managed to survive before they were one of the billions to be consumed by the atomic fire, or radiation, did so in marvelous, underground vaults. Shielding them from nuclear Armageddon. When the vaults open, their inhabitants explored the ruins of the old world, and began to establish tribes, civilization and societies to recreate the old world society. Or create something new. As decades pass, the American Southwest was under the flag of the New California Tree Friend Republic (NCTFR). The NCTFR were dedicated to the old world values of a republic, democracy, liberty, and freedom. As the NCTFR grew, so did it's need on supplies. The NCTFR sent scouts east to find more territory and supplies in the brutal Mojave Wasteland, they returned and told tales of a city that was never scorched by the nuclear flames. The city had electricity and lights, illuminating the wasteland, and is conspicuous almost everywhere in the wasteland. They also, found a massive wall that cuts in the Colorado River, that's in perfect condition, but needs to be repaired. The NCTFR mobilized its army and went to the Mojave. They have stationed troops on the Strip, and occupied Hoover Dam, and renovated it to working condition. The enigmatic overseer of Tree Vegas, Mr. Tree, agreed to let the NCTFR to occupy the dam and have a embassy on the strip. Across the Colorado, stood another mighty society that's on a conquest for power. Julius' Legion, a immeasurable army of slaves, with 86 conquered tribes. Julius' Legion fought for Hoover Dam. The NCTFR barely won, they only won when they lured the legion into a town of stone, filled with explosives. It was a trap that the Legion was lured into. The legion suffered heavy casualties. Despite winning, the NCTFR's fear of the legion is growing, with the legion gaining more power in the Mojave. And setting up their headquarter camp, watching over the dam. While the legion slowly encroaches on the dam and Tree Vegas. Despite the conflict, the strip stayed open for trading and business. With a army of Mr. Tree's robot police and reintegrated tribes. The courier, who was a courier of the Mojave Express, was one of the six couriers hired to deliver a mysterious package to the strip. What appeared to be a very average and normal routine, made a turn for the worse. "We got the man, so you better pay us up now like you promised."- said a man in a black leather jacket, wearing a white bandanna on his forehead, and wearing blue jeans. He had a upside down bracket mustache. He was a brown primate "stop crying in the rain will ya?"- said a white tan fox. He was wearing a white and black buffalo plaid checkered suit. Wearing a black tie. He has brown hair with a pompadour. Wearing khaki pants. While smoking a cigarette. The courier wakes up, bound, gagged, and tied. "Guess he's finally waking up."- said a ginger tiger. Wearing a suit similar to the man in the leather jacket. "Time to make a withdrawal."- said the checkered man. "just kill him already!"- said the primate "Maybe khans kill people without looking at them, but I ain't like you." said the checkered man. "You made your last delivery son." said the fox, he pulled out what appeared to be a casino chip, made out of platinum. He puts the chip back in his suit. "Sorry you got caught up into this mess." said the fox. The fox withdrew a pistol from his coat. The pistol appeared to have a image of Our Lady of Guadalupe on the side of it's white pearl grip. The pistol has ivy and floral details engraved in it. With a polished nickel and a golden trigger. "It 14-carat run of bad luck to you. Truth is...the game was rigged from the start." said the fox, before he shot a bullet that penetrated into the Courier's head. What may have seemed to be the end of the courier, was an event that started a chain of events that would change the Mojave forever. Chapter Two A Kick In the Head Category:Fanfictions